This invention relates to the field of sterile fluid connectors or couplers such as may be used, for example, in the transfer of fluids used in cell culture systems, in the collection and delivery of blood and blood components, in the handling of kidney dialysis fluids and in the administration of parenteral solutions.
In many such cases it is desirable that the tubing or conduits used in the apparatus for dispensing and transfer of fluids be provided with a quick connect or quick change coupler so that the tubing can be rapidly connected and disconnected, especially in emergency or life-saving situations. Maintenance of sterility and the prevention of microbial contamination is a critical consideration in the use of such couplers.
Numerous such quick connect couplers have been developed heretofore. The Sarns coupler described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,394,954 and the Swagelok coupler disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,853 are typical examples of commercially successful quick connect couplers. Most of these coupler devices are adapted to being sterilized by autoclaving or steam sterilizing, or washing with sterilizing solutions or by exposure to sterilizing gases.
Other fluid couplers as illustrated, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,955,833, 4,019,512 and 4,022,205, have internal protective membranes of one sort or another which act as barriers against contamination of the coupling unit before and during use. These couplers generally are of the disposable plastic type adapted for a single use. After opening of the connection the sterility is lost and the device must be either discarded after a single use or resterilized before repeat use.
A quick connect coupler which can be subjected to repeated and convenient connecting and disconnecting without loss of sterility and without the need for resterilizing after each use would be of considerable practical value.